White Mage
The opposite of a Black Mage. They help their comrades. Resource Mechanics These mages are the mages of light. They practice the healing and holy arts. No one will ever encounter a White Mage practicing the Black Arts or Arcane Arts for that could corrupt their souls. A White Mage essentially carries up to 3 weapons. A White Grimoire, a White Coat, and a Staff. These items represent the Light of a White mages chastity. White Mages don't like to fight, but more so are healers on the battle field. They tend to wounds, and cure ailements, but they have advanced knowledge on some Holy magic, which makes them fierce against undead or anything labeled as evil. White Mages focus on their Health and Magic, but more so their Magic Defense. Granted, their Magic diffence is already high enough, they want to shield themselves to most magics. Passive Skills *Helping Hand : The White Mage gives 15% of her health to the party member with the lowest health. [ Level 10 ] *Grace : The White Mage prays, bestowing a 10% stat boost to her allies. [ Level 15 ] *Elegance : The White Mage will 80% of the time stay away from the combat and just sit on the sidelines to heal. [ Level 44 ] *Snow White : When the White Mages health reaches zero, the White mages, instead of being incapictated, they go into a slumber for the remainder of the battle. [ Level 23 ] *Boost : White mages grant a 25% boost in Exp earned during battles. [ Level 15 ] *Secrets : The White Mage regenerates 5% of her health for 15 seconds while out of battle, only if she is damaged inside of battle will this activate. [ Level 25 ] *Holy : The White mage becomes familiar with Holy and healing Spells. [ Level 10 ] *Fairy : The White Mage becomes familiar with Fairy Healing spells. [ Level 20 ] *Angel : The White Mage becomes familiar with Angelic spells [ Level 50 ] *Halo : The White mage mixes her spells for better usage. [ Level 50 ] Active Skills *Cure : The White Mage restores a small portion of their Allies health. [ Level 10 ] ( Cool Down : 3 turns ) **Cura : The White Mage restores a greater portion of health to two of their allies. [ Level 25 ] (Cool Down, 4 Turns ) **Curaga : The White Mage restores two of her allies to full health. [ Level 35 ] ( Cool Down 5 turns ) *Revitalize : The White mage creates a giant circle, and regenerates 50% of all their allies health. [ Level 45 ] ( Cool down, 10 turns ) *Holy Light : The White Mage casts four sphere of holy light around her to attack for her. [ Level 10 ] ( Cool Down, 4 turns. Duration 5 turns ) ( Gets stronger as level increases. ) *Ressurection : The White Mage can bring an allie back from the dead/incap. [ Level 25 ] ( CD 3 turns ) **Regen : White Mages can bring back their allies with 25% of health but have all their magic/stamina restored. [ Level 27 ] (CD 3 turns) **Mass Rejuvination : White Mages can ressurect all incap/dead allies on the field with full health and full stamina/magic at the cost of great magic power. [ Level 50 ] ( CD 10 turns ) *Angel's Light : The White Mage can grace her allies with a warm, angelic light, curing status ailements. [ Level 40 ] ( CD 5 turns ) *Holy Ground : The White Mages can cast Holiness into the ground their standing on, to deal holy damage to all enemies. [ Level 20 ] ( CD 4 turns ) *Fairy Jar : White Mages conjure up Fairies that dance across the field and spread water on the Mage's allies, restoring them back to normal health and dealing small damage to enemies. [ Level 15 ] ( CD 3 turns, D 2 turns )